onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 April 2013
11:46 its not that bad 11:46 it is more that I am laughing at myself, than anything else 11:46 :) 11:48 lol 11:48 anyway, I gtg.... bye :) 11:49 bye 12:53 test 12:55 test test *blows into mic* 12:55 :) sorry 12:55 xd 12:59 I can't help it ever time when I see test it pops up in my head 01:12 xd 01:35 internet again 01:38 Hi Kung 01:38 Hey 01:39 hello 01:39 Hi Apple 01:40 :) 01:42 Hey 01:42 hey :D 01:44 :D 01:49 hi guys :_ 01:49 :) 01:50 Hey 01:50 uh 01:50 xd 01:50 that was quick 01:51 aw 01:51 i missed her greeting :( 01:51 oops, me too 01:56 XD 01:57 night! 01:57 morning! :P 01:58 XD 02:59 oh the bot is gone o.o 03:00 wow, that's why the list seemed so short all of a sudden XD 03:00 XD 03:00 i only noticed after i had to reenter chat before 03:00 and it was gone 08:59 sorry for the confusion 09:00 Nope, it's fine. lol 09:01 I really not allowed to tell anyone 09:01 but I will say I'm originally from SC 09:02 oh ok 09:03 Well, thanks and tell me this week if we'll become affiliates. Thanks! 09:03 ok sure 09:04 and you left without seeing that XD 09:04 lol. 09:04 lol 09:04 xd 09:04 yeah dad is originally from New York 09:20 Hey 09:20 yo 09:20 lol yo yo yo sorry 09:20 rofl 09:20 ? 09:20 o.o 09:22 hang on 09:23 ok 09:23 o.O 09:24 oh come on I can't find t 09:24 it 09:25 ? 09:26 oh well I'll try to explain why I can't help but laugh sometimes when Utter says yo 09:27 That's the point XD 09:27 lol 09:27 xd 09:29 there's this movie called baby geniuses and one part I thought it was funny when the kid kinda dressed as a little punk and he does a little bounce and says yo yo yo and that's what pops in my head everytime I see yo 09:29 btw, there's a link in the Home Page that goes to an unexisting page 09:29 rofl 09:29 I'm sorry 09:29 xd 09:29 I'm sorry 09:33 uh oh 09:39 test 09:39 Your test failed, Mr. Jones. 09:39 xd 09:39 Hey 09:39 done xd 09:40 Any more testing needed? 09:42 nope :D 09:42 so, new arround here? :P 09:42 Depends on what you mean by the term new. 09:44 I used to be an active Wikia user, until I moved my main wiki offsite to conlang.org. 09:45 oh I see 09:46 I've been looking through several articles on this wiki since shortly after its conception, and I've been in the chat once before. 09:46 oh i see 09:46 nice xd 09:46 Do you watch OUaT? 09:46 On TPB 09:46 TPB? o.o 09:47 The Pirate Bay 09:48 what's that? 09:49 http://thepiratebay.gl/ 09:49 oh I see 09:49 so, did you watch Selfless, Brave and True? :D 09:49 Yup 09:49 :) Nice 09:50 I wish the special and episode 19 would hurry up 09:50 xd 09:50 I don't like this waiting 09:50 I get it about two hour after the show started on the east coast 09:51 I stay awake late to see the show 09:52 yeah, so do I 09:52 but it comes some minutes after it airs 09:52 to 3 am? 09:52 Geez 09:53 xd 09:54 Why are there no links to the SQPN podcast about OuaT? 09:55 idk 09:55 Checked it out, then? 09:56 no 09:56 what is SQPN? 09:56 No? What kind of answer is that? 09:56 Star Quest Production Network 09:57 oh I see 09:57 "No" is the most common type of negative answers ;) 09:57 xd 09:57 jk 09:57 http://onceuponatime.sqpn.com/ 09:59 Well, I knew that, but answering in the negative when being asked about a well-known podcast about Once isn't a good answer. 10:00 ? 10:03 Better start subscribing. They've got 41 episodes so far. 10:04 lol 10:04 um what if some of us can't 10:05 No iTunes? 10:05 no 10:06 Listen to it at the website, then 10:08 no thanks :) 10:09 Why not? 10:09 It's a fanmade podcast, isn't it? 10:09 yes 10:09 I don't listen to fanmade stuff ussually 10:09 I like to hear the official podcast 10:11 I've never even heard of this lol 10:11 I've listen to the official podcast. It's not much of a show. 10:11 lol 10:11 I can make a podcast myself 10:11 Wouldn't it be as official as the one you're sharing? :P 10:11 10:11 xd 10:11 I should make a podcast. 10:11 It would be a lot of randomness 10:11 yes you should xd 10:11 i prefer the official one because the fanmade ones are kind of long 10:12 I would start out talking about Gold, then end up talking about tacos 10:12 also, people get direct answers from adam and eddy when the host gives out the questions some fans want the answers to 10:12 It's just an hour 10:12 (taco) 10:12 and because they don't have any actual authority to state facts 10:12 JUST AN HOUR? XD 10:12 rofl Tacos 10:12 an hour is a long time. :) 10:12 ?? 10:13 I'm deffinetley looking forward to that Podcast Gigi xd 10:13 I should 10:13 it would be wild 10:13 I'll do it tuesday mornings after I get off work 10:13 and EK and AH would invite you to their podcast, to explain them stuff about Tacos (and Gold) in exchange for OUaT answers 10:13 so I'll be freshly crazy 10:13 xd 10:13 rofl LMAO 10:13 I think you should try it. The hour goes fast. 10:14 I'm not a fan of listening to other fans 10:14 ^ 10:14 same here XD 10:15 ussually, they see the same stuff we do, they just explain their point of view, am I wrong? 10:15 You are 10:15 oh, really? :O 10:15 ? 10:16 that was a bit rude koppa 10:16 They see what you see, but they do something like your wiki does, going through the facts in the show. 10:16 that's not the same thing, lol. 10:17 It's just audio vs. text 10:17 the wiki is based on adding in information that is factual and with references. we don't go "through the facts" 10:17 " 10:17 the forums are just a place for discussion 10:17 but it's definitely not a podcast lol 10:18 Podcasts are more... "This is what I think..." 10:18 Which isn't bad, just not my thing 10:18 Not all. 10:18 Then please, enlighten us 10:18 xd 10:18 what makes this podcast so special? 10:18 They gonna tell me stuff I missed? I miss nothing. 10:19 ^Believe me, she never does 10:19 That's difficult without having you listen to the podcast, but I prefer it to the wiki. 10:19 That's fantastic 10:19 but looking at the site, it's a blog 10:20 Which is great 10:20 but not something i wanna listen to 10:20 True. I don't like their website either. 10:20 brb, I need to set up to try to sleep XD 10:20 xd 10:21 omg... 10:22 ? 10:22 why is there a picture with Tamara and the Fairy Godmother? 10:22 o.o 10:22 in that website 10:22 I saw that too and I was like whattt she blew up 10:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JDt8JuCbeo 10:23 here 10:23 it's just two photos cropped together, obviousy 10:23 *obviously 10:23 it's a theory about her identity 10:23 yeah I know it's cropped xd 10:24 rewatching Tiny and Manhattan in some minutes ;D 10:24 ooooooo 10:27 Because two black people must be related 10:27 :O 10:27 I dont' like the idea she's related to someone in that way 10:27 like, someone from the EF 10:27 I don't even think her grandmother is EVER going to be even mentioned again 10:27 Because then we have to explain AGAIN how they crossed to the LWM 10:28 she was nothijg more than a picture 10:28 yeah 10:28 brb 10:28 ok, and Hey 10:28 hi 10:28 hilarious is the theory neal is peter pan, and oh, of course, tamara just "has" to be Wendy 10:28 hey 10:29 hi 10:29 yeah 10:29 how's it going ? 10:29 watching CSI Miami on netflix 10:29 i see 10:30 i haven't watched anything on netflix in a long time... 10:30 I love CSI Miami <3 10:30 no wit 10:30 wait*, I like the one with Gideon 10:30 I still don't get why they cancelled it >_< 10:30 Grissom? 10:31 Nope 10:31 Criminal Minds 10:31 that's it 10:31 i like law and order:SVU but i doubt they can solve crimes that fast in real life XD 10:31 OH 10:31 ah Criminal Minds that's a good show too 10:32 I like CM too, haven't watched it in a while though :/ 10:32 I watch it at least twice a week, but kjust during dinner 10:32 just* 10:32 O_o must be nice when they show a cannibal. 10:32 o.o 10:32 xd 10:32 For me, I watched Zombieland while eating a Wendy's burger. Weirdest. Thing. Ever. 10:33 Zombieland is a good movie 10:33 rofl sis 10:33 Favorite zombie movie ^_^ 10:33 I loved the "double tap" thing in the beginning XD 10:33 it was funny 10:33 Wendy's? 10:33 SNOW BALLS?! 10:33 is that kinda McDonalds? 10:33 Wendy's is a fast food place 10:33 you've never had Wendy's ? 10:33 McDonald's is smaller :/ 10:33 o.o 10:34 Smaller? O.O 10:34 Well, at least where I am :P 10:34 sorry for my ignorance xd 10:34 XD 10:34 you mean the hamburger or the establishment ? 10:34 that's smaller ? 10:34 ^ 10:35 the burger. 10:35 oh 10:35 that's true 10:35 Oh 10:35 xd 10:35 but i prefer mine smaller 10:35 i hate big burgers lol 10:35 I prefer mine with 3 hamburgers, cheese, ketchup, LOT'S of bacon and nothing else xd 10:35 damn o.O 10:35 lol 10:35 xd 10:36 my brother (15 years old) eats 4 hamburgers xd 10:36 like, 4 hamburgers in one 10:36 i prefer only one hamburger pattie with sliced pickles and a little ketchup 10:36 that's all :D 10:36 xd 10:36 I like big burgers ^_^ McDonalds seems like kids meals anymore -__- 10:36 McDonalds have some big combos tho 10:36 at least where I am xd 10:37 We usually have to go with the cheaper ones. 10:37 oh I see 10:37 I've never really had money issues 10:37 no, I mean, 10:38 not in McDonalds food xd 10:38 it's quite cheap here 10:38 O_o 10:38 how much does it cost ther? 10:38 there* 10:38 Define 'cheap' at McD's. 10:38 yeahhhhh 10:38 XD 10:39 sorry 10:39 ^*converting pesos to dollars...* 10:39 XD 10:39 xd 10:39 And Idk the price anymore, haven't been to one in a loooonnnggg time. 10:39 I prefer Wendy's though :P 10:40 more or less 7 dollars for a big combo 10:40 is that expensive? 10:40 well for a family of 4 would be 40 for us 10:40 xd I've never used dollars 10:40 sometimes a little higher or lower 10:40 and Burger King? Does it exist there? xd 10:41 yep 10:41 sis we have to go its dinner time 10:42 sis look at your screen 10:42 rofl 10:42 xd 10:42 omg I'm dying watching at this http://www.bk.com/ 10:42 Huh? 10:42 ROFL 10:43 we need an icon for "I'm watching food" 10:43 xd 10:43 oh no 10:43 I can see that now 10:44 http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-nBi-2RBq2FU/UGqasxt5v6I/AAAAAAAAAcc/HJQZbYDjWoY/s320/homer_baba.png something like this xd 10:44 XD 10:45 hmm.. this is a weird question... 10:45 how do you call that liquid falling from his mourth in english? ROFL 10:45 uh oh were being called 10:45 we'll be back 10:45 xd ok 10:45 Slobber XD 10:45 it's Baba here xd 10:45 Cya later guys 10:45 bye 10:45 Hmm, okay. 10:45 bye! 10:45 10:49 Hey 10:50 lol 10:54 ooops dinner time :D see you guys later! 10:55 me too o.o 10:55 brb 2013 04 09